powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Koh
|-| 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is , the Red Ranger and leader of the Ryusoulgers.https://twitter.com/p_bandai/status/1106374472691412992 He is 209 years old. https://twitter.com/Leg10nOfBoom/status/1110790367752925184 Character History Koh, along with Asuna and Melt, all lived in the hidden village of the Ryusoul Tribe since they were born. He and his friends trained day in and out to take on the mantle of the noble warriors known as the Ryusoulgers by training with their respective Masters (in Koh's case, Master Red). However, the Druidons arrived on Earth and began their attack, taking the lives of the Masters, with Koh having been protected by his from a fatal blow by the Druidon General, Tankjoh. After his death and promising to protect the Earth, Koh transforms into Ryusoul Red and battles against the Druidons. After beating their initial assault, Koh and his friends learn that there are two other Ryusoulgers outside the village battling Druidon forces as well and decides to find them and ask them for their help. Personality Koh is naive and more child-like than the other Ryusoulgers but is also very loyal to them. In addition, following a knight's code of conduct, he opts for the option with the least amount of innocent bloodshed, as opposed to Towa & Bamba during their first confrontation. A kind, friendly & outgoing young man, he always encourages his team to open up to each other. His valor pushes himself to fight the good fight, even when the odds are stacked against his team. As the Knight of Valor, his fighting style combines power with ferocity and focuses on overwhelming offense. His childlikeness also makes him extremely honest and straightforward and is what enables him to correctly answer DimeVolcano's quiz. Powers and Abilities ;Ryusoul Tribesman Physiology : As a member of the Ryusoul Tribe, he possessed these following abilities: :;Longevity :: Ryusoul tribespeople age very slowly and can live for hundreds of years. ;RyuSouls Clairaudience : Koh can hear the voice of Ancient Kishiryu inside RyuSouls and know what they think. Forms Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul *Scissors Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter (in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger VS Lupinranger VS Patranger) Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks * : By inserting the spare Red RyuSoul in the Ryusoul Ken, Ryusoul Red gathers all of Tyramigo's power and executes an extremely powerful energy slash, that takes the form of Tyramigo's head, with the Ryusoul Ken. Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 1-14, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!!, 15-22, 24-47, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger VS Lupinranger VS Patranger - Souls= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **TsuyoSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 1-2, 4-5, 7-8, 16, 21, 31 - KusaSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **KusaSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 2 - MigakeSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **MigakeSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 5 - HayaSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **HayaSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Transformation Lessons, Ryusoulger Episodes 6, 10, 13, 29 - KataSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **KataSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Transformation Lessons, Ryusoulger Episodes 6-7, 14 - PukupukuSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **PukupukuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 6, 8, 21 - MistSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **MistSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 10 - NemuSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **NemuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 9 - KaruSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **KaruSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 14, 21, 31 - NobiSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **NobiSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!!, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 22 }} - Upgrades= Using the MeraMeraSoul in the Ryusoul Ken, Ryusoul Red can equip the MeraMera Armor, allowing him to perform highly destructive fire-based attacks. He can release huge waves of intense fire from the Ryusoul Ken in this form. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **MeraMeraSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *Kishiryu DimeVolcano Attacks * : Ryusoul Red unleashes powerful flame slashes with the Ryusoul Ken, which becomes a thick, elongated flaming whip that can utterly destroy a swarm of Drunn soldiers. Another variation is that he generates large flames and channels it to the Ryusoul Ken and a powerful flaming slash in the shape of DimeVolcano's head. * While piloting KishiryuOh DimeVolcano, Ryusoul Red in the MeraMera Armour can make KishiryuOh unleash massive waves of intense fire from its body, as well as empower KishiryuOh DimeVolcano's finisher, Volcano Slash. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 11-14, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!!, 15-16, 20, 22, 26-27, 33, 40, 44 - KagayakiSoul= Using the Kagayaki Soul, Ryusoul Red can equip the Kagayaki Armor, which enables him to perform intensely powerful light-based attacks. He can release pulses of white light with multicoloured particles that have immense healing power. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **KagayakiSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *Kishiryu ShineRaptor Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 26 - CosmoSoul= Using the Cosmo Soul, Ryusoul Red can equip the Cosmo Armor, which enables him to perform powerful cosmic-based attacks. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **CosmoSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *Kishiryu CosmoRaptor Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 22, 25, 42, 46 - DoshinSoul= Using the Doshin Soul, Ryusoul Red can equip the Doshin Armor, enabling him to perform powerful earth-based attacks and have immensely formidable punching abilities. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **DoshinSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *Kishiryu Pachygaroo & Kishiryu Chibigaroo Attacks * : Ryusoul Red unleashes five incredibly powerful seismic punches before unleashing a series of seismic jabs that shatters the Minosaur's skeletal structure before being destroyed. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 27-30 - HieHieSoul= Using the HieHie Soul, Ryusoul Red can equip the HieHie Armor, enabling him to perform powerful ice-based attacks and fly at super speed. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **HieHieSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo *Kishiryu Pterardon Attacks * : Ryusoul Red generates subzero wind with the Ryusoul Ken that solidifies into a manifestation of Pterardon's head and executes an ice slash that's accompanied by a manifestation of Pterardon's body. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 31, 45 - Max Ryusoul Red= Upon his death at the hands of Uden, Nada's spirit and the Gaisoulg Armor manifested as the Max Ryusoul Changer and Max RyuSoul, allowing Ryusoul Red to gain his final, ultimate upgrade, which enables him to maximize & combine the powers of RyuSouls & KyoRyuSouls. Ryusoul Red wields both the Max Ryusoul Changer and his own Ryusoul Ken as weapons. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Max Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **Max RyuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Tyramigo Attacks * : By pressing the Ryusoul emblem on the Max Ryusoul Changer with the inserted Max RyuSoul, Max Ryusoul Red generates Gaisoulg's energy and combines it with his own, executing a drill-style spiraling strike with the Max Ryusoul Changer. * : By bumping the side button on the Max Ryusoul Changer with the Ryusoul Ken's handle, Max Ryusoul Red generates flaming energy through both weapons and executes a red energy slash with the Ryusoul Ken followed by a triple yellow energy slash with the Max Ryusoul Changer. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 33-40, 42-47, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger VS Lupinranger VS Patranger - Noblesse= After proving himself worthy of using the Ryusoul Calibur, Ryusoul Red gains a navy-blue breastplate with robes and a cape, which allows him to access the full power of the Kishiryu through the Ryusoul Calibur. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Calibur *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Red RyuSoul **HieHieSoul Attacks * : **'Red RyuSoul': By inserting the spare Red RyuSoul in the Ryusoul Calibur, Ryusoul Red Noblesse gathers Tyramigo's full power and executes an extremely powerful rainbow energy slash, that takes the form of Tyramigo's head, with the Ryusoul Calibur. * : **'HieHieSoul': By inserting the HieHieSoul in the Ryusoul Calibur, Ryusoul Red Noblesse gathers Pterardon's full power and executes an extremely powerful ice slash, that takes the form of Pterardon's head, with the Ryusoul Calibur. **'MeraMeraSoul': By inserting the MeraMeraSoul in the Ryusoul Calibur, Ryusoul Red Noblesse gathers DimeVolcano's full power and executes two extremely powerful fires slash, that takes the form of DimeVolcano's head after combining, with the Ryusoul Calibur. Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 38, 41 }} - Kaitou Boost= Borrowing the power of the Lupinrangers, Ryusoul Red is able to utilize their Kaitou Boost. By inserting the Scissors Dial Fighter into the VS Changer, Lupin Red can summon the and the and Ryusoul Red can use it as weapons. Arsenal *Scissor Shield *Blade Boomerang Mecha *Scissors Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter This Kaitou Boost is exclusive to Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger VS Lupinranger VS Patranger }} }} - Gaisoulg= As an unexpected part of a plan to save Nada, the armor attempted to take over Koh's body, though the Ryusoulgers managed to hold off the armor pieces long enough for Ptyramigo to deliver the Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur. It promptly drained Gaisoulg's hatred and the armor was purified by the Minosaur's destruction. Arsenal *Gaisoul Ken - a silver and purple version of the Ryusoul Ken *Unnamed shield Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 32 - Saden= As a part of a plan to retrieve Master Black's heart card, Koh infiltrated Eras' chamber in Saden's armor. Arsenal *Saden's Ninjatō Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 45 }} Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|w:c:kamenrider:Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} * : Based on Ryusoul Red of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, this Ridewatch would presumably provide access to an Armor based on Ryusoul Red. It date is unknown, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as "-SS-" Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Koh is portrayed by . As Ryusoul Red, his suit actor is who previously served as sub for Stinger/Sasori Orange in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. This is his first role as a Red Ranger. As Saden, he was voiced by Masaru Nagai, and was played by suit actor Keizo Yabe. Notes *At 209 years old, Koh is the oldest main Red Ranger in Sentai history. **If the fact that Geki was born around 179 million years before 1992 is counted, Koh is the second oldest main Red Ranger. ***Seeing as Geki was in suspended animation during that period, it's not certain who is biologically older. **His actor, Hayate Ichinose, was 21 years old at the time series started. *The red trail on the top of Koh's helmet is reminiscent of the plumes some medieval helmets had. *Koh's use of the MeraMera Soul is the first time an enhancement mode isn't initiated by either the primary changer or a separate changer used for such forms. *The Max Ryusoul Form and device carry similar elements to past upgrade forms or the arsenal of the team: **A complete overhaul of the armor like Shishi Red's Shishi Red Orion form. **The transformation device being worn on the wrist like the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer. **Draws power from the collectibles like the Daikaiten Cannon and the GokaiGalleon Buster. **The powers of the Max Ryusoul Changer is similar to the Kamitsuki Change function of the Gabutyra De Carnival. *The Max Ryusoul Form is slightly remodeled from Gaisoulg (which Koh himself was host to beforehand), fittingly, as the reformatted armor manifested into the upgrade. Appearances References Category:Sentai Red Category:Ryusoulgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Ryusoul Tribe Category:Super Rangers